


Treat after Trick

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, PWP, 兽耳&兽尾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在哥谭，你永远弄不明白在那些吵闹着“不给糖果就捣蛋”的戏服之下，究竟是真正的熊孩子还是别有图谋的邪恶罪犯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat after Trick

**Author's Note:**

> 突发脑洞！玩游戏突然萌上了兽尾！毛绒绒的狗尾巴大好！

在哥谭，所有节日仿佛都只是为了犯罪而生。

尤其是在万圣节期间，大街小巷游荡着各色妖魔鬼怪，仿佛地狱之门大敞着直通人间。你永远弄不明白那些吵闹着“不给糖果就捣蛋”的戏服之下，究竟是真正的熊孩子还是别有图谋的邪恶罪犯。

如果现在有人问他最讨厌什么节日，布鲁斯一定会毫不犹豫地回答万圣节。他端起酒杯，假意轻啜其中香槟色的液体来掩饰一个不耐烦的呵欠。他以参加慈善晚会的借口摆脱了不少舞会派对的邀请，但是一整个晚上都端着假面具应付客套场面也叫人厌倦。

布鲁斯再一次望向唯一能够叫他留在大厅里，不找借口脱身去夜巡的理由。

看着小记者笨拙地挪动身体，跌跌撞撞穿过人群，忙不迭的道歉声响起了一次又一次，布鲁斯终于露出今晚的第一个稍许真诚的微笑。他放下酒杯，掩饰地整理了衣领，等待着对方的到来。

“抱歉打扰，韦恩先生。我是与您预约好的星球日报的记者，克拉克·肯特。”仿佛是第一次与如此重要人物对谈，记者先生紧张地扶了扶脸上老旧落伍的黑框眼镜，过长的刘海半遮着眼镜，不合身的西装不免令人怀疑他的职业素养。

韦恩先生显然也对这位冒失的记者有些不满，他面露不愉，对正与自己交谈的某位投资人歉意地笑笑，后者会意地告辞离开。然后才皱着眉头将对方从头到脚地打量过一遍，在记者如坐针毡的表情中故作大度，夸张地耸肩：“好吧，肯特先生，希望你不要拿那老一套的你问我答来折磨我。”

“我不会占用您太多宝贵时间的，韦恩先生，”克拉克好脾气地微笑，从口袋里掏出速记本，得寸进尺地再提要求，“也许我们可以找个稍微安静一点的地方进行采访？”

韦恩环顾四周，见没什么人注意到他们，于是微微颔首。

他们正要走出会场外沿，突然的爆裂声和人群的惊叫就打乱了所有的计划。

这次的罪犯十分应景，从打扮到作案手法都充满了节日气氛，鬼怪一般的伪装，还有不可思议的道具，以及自称万圣节之灵的疯狂言论。他本可以大捞一笔，慈善晚会上的善款还有宾客的贵重首饰都值得这一次冒险，但他来错了地方。

哥谭可不仅仅是罪恶之都。

黑暗骑士破窗而入，杀了个措手不及。

如果这还不够，那么超人的从天而降则更是火上浇油。

战斗很快结束。警察及时到来维持了现场的治安，混乱如散沙的人群渐渐冷静下来，伤者被送往医院，而罪犯束手就擒。唯一和以往不同的只有蝙蝠侠早早退场，没有留下向哥谭警方交代罪犯处置的后续事项。

有点古怪。警长感到疑惑但并未将此放在心上。他早就习惯了那位义警的神出鬼没，再说了，还能有什么事情比一年四季都穿着万圣节服装四处游荡的罪犯克星更古怪的呢。

 

克拉克也觉得奇怪。

解决万圣节恶棍之后，布鲁斯并没有例行公事的抛出“滚出我的哥谭”或者“我不需要你来插手我的城市”的恶言恶语。在坦率地接受帮助和表达谢意上，布鲁斯从来都不是个正面的例子。

所以当布鲁斯主动伸出手搭住克拉克的肩膀，提出要他带自己回到蝙蝠洞时，克拉克不免有些担忧。他偷偷地动用了超能力，并无明显的异常，然而他虽然看不透含铅的披风，却摸得到那之下奇异的触感。

“克拉克！”

布鲁斯的低吼唤回了克拉克神游的理智。他惊醒，发现他们已经回到了那黑黝黝的秘密基地，仪器的嗡鸣平稳地回荡在空旷的地下洞穴之中，一切都和往常一样，平静而有序。

除了布鲁斯的心跳。

“抱歉，布鲁斯，我呃……”克拉克这才发现自己还环抱着蝙蝠侠，他连忙放手，关切的话语尚未出口，就因为对方果断的转身大步离开感觉到些许沮丧。

布鲁斯走向超级电脑的控制台。

克拉克目瞪口呆地看着布鲁斯取下头盔扯掉披风解开腰带，露出一对毛绒绒的尖耳朵和长长的蓬乱的尾巴，皮毛是月光般的银灰色。古怪的、暴露在外动物器官配合布鲁斯蕴含风暴的冰蓝色眼睛，他看起来像极了雪原荒野上的孤狼。

“拉奥啊。”克拉克惊叹，后知后觉地想起在战斗时那罪犯挥舞着一条形状诡异的木杖，现在回想起来十分像是某种魔法的媒介物，也许那家伙是个巫师，或者他就是个巫师。

“魔法！该死又见鬼的魔法！”黑暗骑士暴躁地低声咆哮，在电脑前来回踱步，那条狼尾巴在他身后绷得笔直，只有尾端稍稍翘起。他的焦躁不光从声音里透漏出来，高高竖起的耳朵在他终于坐下，狂乱地敲击电脑键盘时神经质地抖动。

克拉克很想知道布鲁斯是否发现了他无意识做出来的这些小动作。他养着狗，知道这一类的犬科动物如何表达情绪。

布鲁斯太过于专注在搜集信息，他迫切地想要了解自身所中的奇怪魔法，解脱当前的窘境，以至于忽略了另一个人的存在。

生理上的变异对布鲁斯造成的影响远比他想象中要大得多，当后颈寒毛耸立刺痛他敏锐数倍听觉的音波逼近，布鲁斯的大脑来不及处理这些新鲜的讯息，他没能躲开。耳朵上灼热的触感迫使布鲁斯不得不回头。他看到超人揪住了他的一只耳朵，笑容无辜纯良：“也许我们应该先检查一下，你身上还可能有其他地方发生了异变不是吗？”

 

这不是个好主意。

布鲁斯趴在控制台上，披风垫在身下，后知后觉地感到了懊悔。为了更好的观察身体上的异变，他脱光了衣服，克拉克就站在他身后，有力的炙热的手指沿着他的脊椎往下抚摸。

这姿势过于暧昧，使人无法集中精神。

这境况相当不妙，赤裸的身体令布鲁斯无法掩饰自己的感受，哪怕没有超级视力，也能从那一目了然的的勃起上看到他有多么兴奋。而克拉克，那精力旺盛的可恶的外星人，这会正把嘴唇贴在他耳边，滚烫的气流从他口中呼出，刺激格外敏感的兽类的耳朵。

布鲁斯反应强烈。他战栗着发出惊叫，鲜艳的粉红色浮现在他苍白的皮肤上，尤其是耳廓内薄薄的皮肤，红得像是再被玩弄那些细密分布的毛细血管就要爆裂滴血。

“你的耳朵比以前更加怕痒了，布鲁斯。你喜欢我这么摸你吗？”低沉的笑声的震动带来酥麻的火花，又麻又痒地爬进布鲁斯的耳朵，在他脑中游走刺激着中枢，带来一连串的连锁的快感。

如果这还不够逼疯他。克拉克的手指来到布鲁斯的尾椎，在兽尾的根部的皮肤周围画圈，有力地按摩每一节椎骨，让快感穿过脊柱霹雳般在布鲁斯脑中炸裂。

“你的尾巴，它的的确确就是长在身体上的，和你的尾椎连在一起，X光结构就像真正的狼一样。”再一次的，克拉克握住那条尾巴，沿着毛发生长的方向从根部向末梢不轻不重地抚摸过去。他兴致勃勃地探索着布鲁斯身体中新的性感带。

布鲁斯难以自控地战栗起来，他的性器兴奋地颤抖，胀痛着渴求抚慰，就像克拉克爱抚他的尾巴那样。他的喉咙里发出受伤的幼兽般的嚎叫声，他的耳朵向后收紧，贴在汗湿的黑发上，狼狈，但是十足的性感。他没法挣脱逃避，因为克拉克的另一只手按在他的腰上，强悍，坚不可摧的枷锁。

“停下，克拉克，停……呜！”布鲁斯咽下涌到口边的呻吟，命令的话语因为压抑的颤音而失去威严。他锐利的犬牙噬咬下唇，留下深深的几乎流血的齿印。

克拉克扳过布鲁斯的下巴与他接吻，阻止他继续虐待自己的嘴唇。他们饥渴地吮吸对方的嘴唇和舌头，纠缠着舔吻彼此的口腔交换津液，热烈的呼吸交融在一起。他们吻了又吻好像只要这样就足够了，而克拉克的手一直捧着布鲁斯的脸颊和后脑，仿佛永远也要不够他的味道和气味地吻着，闻着。

最先投降的反而是布鲁斯。他用手臂撑起上半身，以不自然地扭曲的姿势与贴在自己背后的克拉克接吻，肌肉紧绷导致的酸痛让他的双腿也开始发麻，哆嗦着几乎无法站立。可这些都不是令他躁动的原因。长长的毛蓬蓬的尾巴飞快地摆动，刷过克拉克的大腿，催促地拍打。

“你叫我停下的。”克拉克贴着布鲁斯的嘴唇轻笑，拨开试图绕住他身体的尾巴，无辜地为自己辩解。

“你这天杀的混蛋！”布鲁斯低吼，他恨透了他那外星情人见鬼的来自另一个星球的幽默感。失去耐心的布鲁斯恼怒地拉过克拉克的手臂放在自己的大腿上，邀约的意味再直白不过。

克拉克当然也欲火中烧，他从容不迫地吻了吻布鲁斯的肩膀，从披风暗袋里找出藏着的润滑剂。天知道他本来为这一天准备了多久。他的舌头沿着布鲁斯的后颈，沿着他脊背的凹陷向下吻去，描绘他后背上每一道陈年的伤疤。他在布鲁斯颤抖着呜咽时用手指沾满了润滑液，小心地滑入那紧致的入口开拓起来。

异物的侵入与舌头柔滑的触感交替地折磨着布鲁斯的神经，他扭动身体，摆脱不了却反而把自己送向克拉克的嘴唇和手指。压抑的呻吟在洞穴中回荡，布鲁斯无暇顾及，他不知餍足地要求克拉克给予他更多，缩紧甬道绞住不断增加到三根的手指，前列腺被刺激着，性器弹动着吐出丝丝的清液。

“够了！”布鲁斯声音嘶哑，他向后伸手抓住克拉克的胳膊，指甲深深陷入那完美的皮肤之中，他低吼着，“我想要你，操我，克拉克！”

“是的。是的，我亲爱的。”克拉克喘息，声音破碎得不成句子。他快速地脱掉其余的制服，扶着坚硬如铁的性器抵着布鲁斯湿软的穴口，缓慢地进入。

每一次，被克拉克完全进入都是个漫长的过程。他甚至能感觉到括约肌的褶皱被完全抚平，那巨大坚硬的东西总是没有尽头，直到停在一个可怕的深度以至于布鲁斯有种错觉，那拍打着会阴的双球也要被挤入自己的后穴之中。

他感到一丝惶恐，但更多的是灭顶的快感和高潮。那条尾巴夹在他们赤裸的身体之间，颤动着，额外地刺激两人的欲望。

克拉克压在布鲁斯身上，从背后撞入他的身体。他没有再等到布鲁斯适应，就像发情的野兽一样开始了疯狂的抽插，他甚至咬住布鲁斯的耳朵，咬他的脖子，就像头狼与他的配偶媾合。他持续地撞击布鲁斯的身体，快而狠地擦过他的前列腺，握住他的性器快速撸动强迫布鲁斯与自己一同达到高潮。他射在布鲁斯体内的同时，布鲁斯也呻吟着射在了他的手里，精液溅出沾满在披风和控制台上而他一点也不在乎。

高潮过后他们谁也不想动。

布鲁斯懒洋洋地翻身，拉过披风裹住他和克拉克赤裸的身体，他们拥抱在一起，汲取彼此的温度和心跳。

“如果不是你对魔法一窍不通，我简直都要怀疑你就是这个见鬼的恶作剧魔法的始作俑者了。”布鲁斯靠在克拉克的肩膀上恶狠狠地说，獠牙抵着克拉克的咽喉，对于钢铁之躯而言却只是嬉戏般的瘙痒。

“但愿如此。”克拉克回答。手指仍然插在布鲁斯的发间，留恋地揉搓那对毛绒绒的，布满敏感神经和细小血管的耳朵。

“也许等我们解决了这个问题，”布鲁斯若有所悟地摇动尾巴，毛皮的触感刮过克拉克再度坚硬的勃起，“之后我们还有大把的时间来研究你的特殊爱好。”

克拉克没有立即回答，只是把布鲁斯拉过来，给了他一个绵长的吻。


End file.
